The present disclosure relates to a radio communication apparatus, a radio communication method, and a program.
In related art, a dual mode terminal supporting two different communication systems typically has parallel arrangement of circuits for one of the communication systems and circuits for the other. These circuits are connected to a duplexer via a switch.
For example, JP 2004-186713A discloses an example of a configuration of a dual mode terminal supporting a W-CDMA (wideband code division multiple access) system and a PHS (personal handy-phone system).